The First Noel
by Meikyuu Kanashimi
Summary: Noel Potter is your average Japanese teenager. Who happens to fall in love with Koenma. What happens when an enemy of her fathers kidnaps her to get to both Koenma and Harry? This twisted romance is worth the read!


Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, me no own so you no sue.  
  
The First Noel  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Noel  
  
The young god Koenma was working behind his desk in his office. The red stamp was out and he was placing it on various documents. This was the not so glamorous life of Enma Jr., aka Koenma. All the oni were scampering around with stacks of papers to be signed.  
  
Ferry girl of the river Styx, Botan, was worried about her boss. He was always in his baby form and seemed to be depressed. Her theory was that all this paperwork was getting to him. Doing nothing but stamping papers all day must be pretty boring.  
  
There hadn't been a new case for months now. Whenever there was a case Koenma had the chance to escape from the paperwork and watch Yusuke face danger on his big screen TV. It was exciting and despite his arguing he preferred it to his normal mundane life.  
  
He sighed as he continued to stamp the never-ending stack of papers that awaited his approval. Who would've thought that being a god would be so stressful?  
  
Botan sighed and walked down the hall. She was swamped with the wave of deaths that seemed to be occurring these days. Some type of epidemic. It was called SARS or something. She hopped on her oar and flew off to escort another soul to spirit world like she did all the time.  
  
A notebook fell of the shelf in fourteen-year-old Noel's room. It was blue and said ENGLISH on it. It's owner scrambled to pick it up.  
  
"Stupid notebook," Noel muttered as she placed it back on the shelf as she went back to reading her book, The Fellowship of the Ring. She was halfway through it already.  
  
Noel was an extremely fast reader and a straight-A student. Except in Math. Math is evil, or so she thought. It was boring and extremely dull.  
  
Then the little sister of doom came running into the room. Ten-year-old Mallory was as far from the angel everyone thought she was as you could get.  
  
"Noel, can you comb my hair?" she asked angelically.  
  
"Later Mallory," Noel replied. Knowing Mallory her hair was a mess. She had inherited her mother's hair, bushy and out of control.  
  
While Mallory had inherited her mother's hair Noel had hair unlike either of her parents. Her hair was shoulder length and was straight. Her eyes were bluish green and she wore glasses like her father.  
  
"Why not Chrissie," she begged, using the puppy dog pout. Chrissie was her nickname because Noel meant Christmas and Chrissie was short for it.  
  
Of course for the puppy dog pout to work you need to be looking at the person and because Noel was absorbed in her book she didn't even notice that Mallory had used the puppy dog pout.  
  
"I'm busy," she stated not even paying attention.  
  
"You're always busy," Mallory complained.  
  
At that moment Noel's mother walked into the room.  
  
"Noel, weren't you going to the library at 2?" she asked  
  
"Yea," Noel stated.  
  
"It's 2," her mother said.  
  
"Yikes!" she said as she ran out of the room and out the door.  
  
Running down the many steps to the road Noel remembered all the times she had fallen down them. Her house it situated on a big hill and in order to get to the road you had to run down a million, or so it seemed, stairs. She had gotten a ton of bruises and scraped knees when she was younger.  
  
Upon arriving at the library Noel spotted her best friend Roxie and sat down next to her. Today was Saturday and they were going to work on an English project. They needed to compare Japanese mythology to the mythology of any other country. They had chosen the United States. One day they were going to go there on vacation.  
  
"Hey Rox," Noel said as she sat down. "What did ya find?" she asked.  
  
"I found out that the American folklore is from all over the world," Roxie stated, not looking up from her book.  
  
"What possessed us to pick America?" she asked.  
  
"No clue," she said.  
  
Meanwhile in spirit world Botan had bad news for Koenma.  
  
"Koenma, bad news. The four elemental orbs of the Makai have been stolen," Botan said, running into his office.  
  
"WHAT!?" he said, nearly falling out of his chair in shock.  
  
"Even worse is that we have no clue who did it! There were no signs of forced entry. It's like they just appeared out of nowhere. We'll need to send Yusuke and the others on the case," Botan said.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice. I think I'll notify them. I need to get out," he said, transforming into his teenage form.  
  
"Okay, they're all at the library, with the exception of Hiei whom I sent over there so he should be there now," she said, flying off on her oar.  
  
"Roxie, look over there," Noel whispered. "It's Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara and two other guys,"  
  
"You can't be serious. Those two at a library?" she replied.  
  
"I know. They better not steal our project again," she said.  
  
"That would be bad," Roxie stated. One time those two had been paired up for a project and then they stole Roxie and Noel's and copied it. Of course Noel and Roxie had to do theirs over again.  
  
Over with the four boys they were talking about the newest mission that none of them knew about.  
  
"I can't believes you two would steal two girls' project," Kurama stated, he had extremely good hearing like Hiei.  
  
"Hey, we had a good reason too," Kuwabara stated. And off they were again, arguing over everything like they always did,  
  
Koenma walked into the large library and looked around for the group. They refused to be found or so it seemed at the time. Then, not looking where he was going, Koenma tripped, fell, and landed on a girl sitting at a table.  
  
"I'm dreadfully sorry," Koenma apologized to the girl. "Are you okay," he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," the girl assured him. "I'm Noel," she said smiling.  
  
"I'm Koenma," he said, introducing himself.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Noel stated.  
  
"Same here. Actually I could use your help. I'm looking for Yusuke and Kuwabara," he said. "Do you know where they are?"  
  
"Yes, they're right over there," she said pointing to the textbook section where no one ever went.  
  
"Thank you, Noel," Koenma said, walking off in the direction she pointed.  
  
As he walked away Noel watched him.  
  
Koenma explained the mission to them. As he was doing so he kept glancing in the direction of where the girl he had just met was.  
  
Over the next week the gang got no clues as to the identity of this thief. Koenma, however, was having better luck. He found a lot about the girl Noel.  
  
Her full name was Noel Luna Potter. She was the daughter of Harry and Hermione Potter. She was fourteen and had a ten-year-old little sister named Mallory. And she was currently attending Sarasyki junior high.  
  
And Noel kept thinking about Koenma. She could find nothing about him. No one she knew had heard of him.  
  
And so began the adventure that would take them all around the world. Noel would learn about her heritage, her true heritage. And it would link two completely different worlds through the love that two people shared.  
  
Next chapter  
  
*Noel meets Koenma for a second time  
  
*Koenma learns of the evil wizard that's out to get them both  
  
*And Noel meets a boy, named Draco Malfoy the second. 


End file.
